


Gotta Do It Yourself

by jaimistoryteller



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Bond and Q get kidnapped on their way to a technology conference





	Gotta Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



> *waves* I have not keeled over yet, though there are times it feels like a close thing. Life has been crazy, any who follow my blog have probably seen that. That said, I am in the last chapters of a book to publish the first or second of February. Then I will be working on a short kickstarter project, with more details to be announced, and once it is done, hopefully, if nothing else goes massively wrong and Murphy goes away, I shall be back to working on fandom more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Dassandre ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre) for the beta'ing and [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7) for the art prompt!

Q’s POV

It’s supposed to be a simple thing, get on the plane, fly to a conference, break into some computers using his technomancy, and come home. According to the brief, it was supposed to be a quiet mission. There wasn’t going to be any violence or danger from the mission itself. Bond was along as guard dog, nothing more, but anytime a member of the executive branch goes out there has to be a guard dog.

That was an epic fail of intelligence.

Now they are sitting in a cell. A grimy, filthy, disgusting smelling cell. One made of stone, steel, and wood with a heavy bolt-action lock on the outside of door with no windows. There’s a slow drip of water in the corner. If he had to wager, he’d say it’s where the outside of the building is, but there isn’t a big enough gap to do anything with it. It’s just making a mud puddle and growing cave moss. Six tiny air vents running parallel to each other are the only thing letting in light, casting shadows over the majority of the room.

He’s just thankful someone was polite enough to leave a bucket for refuse. Not that he’s used it so far. Still, it’s good it’s not part of the mess on the floor.

There’s a case of sealed water bottles by the door. He’s already drank several, even if he didn’t like the idea, to avoid getting dehydrated. Though not until he thoroughly checked them for tampering. With a brother like his, he knows a great many ways, probably more than most others would.

Bond is pacing like a feral cat in a cage. Checking every nook and cranny for something that might have been missed. Hands skimming over those disgusting walls and corners. Trying to find a way to force the damned doors open, even though the hinges are on the other side and there isn’t even room for fingers between the door and frame.

He’s been using the muddy dirt to put tallies on the wall every time his cellmate makes a fifth complete pass of the room. It’s getting old.

According to his calculations based on the amount of light coming through the tiny air vent by the leaking section of ceiling, they’ve been wherever they are for at least forty-eight hours. He expects by now Jim’s aware he’s missing, and his brother won’t be pleased as they keep in contact via the internet and their shared gift regularly.

Then there is Six. M is definitely going to blow a fuse. This simple mission ended up being anything but. He’s missing the conference and not getting to break into the system. The information he could retrieve is being missed, if it was real at all. Right now he doubts it, despite the fact he’s the one who confirmed it after a few different analysts brought him pieces of it.

He frowns, drawing up his legs and tucking his face in his hands, accidently knocking his glasses off. This sucks. He’s hungry and cold. Furious is too soft of a word to describe his mood.

Right, planning time, because once they get out of here—and they _will_ get out of here—he’s going to teach whoever set this mess up why not to piss off a Moriarty. Even the well-behaved one.

A better behaved one, he amends with dark amusement. Piss him off and give him a knife, see how well-behaved he is then. Whoever did this is going to wish they were never born by the time he’s done with them.  

Taking a shallow breath, he lifts his head and glances around the room to see if he missed anything. At the same time, with his mind, he reaches out for any type of electricity or magnetism, some sign of technology. He wants to pull his hair out when he finds nothing. Whoever kidnapped them did their research, at least enough to know how to keep them contained for now.

He’s got excellent range, yet there is nothing— _nothing!_ —for kilometers. Not a radio, phone, antena, computer, wire, anything. He can’t even feel a vehicle nearby. That’s how barren it is.

What, were they taken two hundred years into the past?

Banging his head against his arms, he hisses in frustration, biting back a snarl of rage. No reason to let his anger get the best of him just yet. That won’t do him any good and will give him a headache. He’s got enough of one from the lack of food.

“Q?” there’s something in Bond’s voice that makes him look up slowly to meet concerned icy blue eyes.

That emotion, unexpected as it is, reminds him that he wanted to speak to the agent about their relationship sometime. The one that is sort of evolving, but they haven’t been somewhere he felt secure enough to do so. Of course, he eyes the room a second time, slowly smirking, the fact that there is nothing electronic could be a good thing. What a perfect time to have that talk. As long as no one is outside the room listening in, it’s definitely private.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, art for this [James](https://springbok7.files.wordpress.com/2019/01/done-right.png) that will be included in chapter 5.


End file.
